Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to spas, tubs, and the like and more particularly to an improved portable spa structure and the construction thereof.
Related Art
Portable spas have become quite popular as a result of their ease of use and multiplicity of features such as varied jet and seating configurations.